All About Us
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are always friends. But Dani comes back, and Elliot is falling for her all over again. Hopefully, Olivia can stop it befpre that she-witch takes Elliot away from her.


**All About Us**

**"TELL US WHERE SHE IS YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Elliot screamed as he pushed the 37 year old perv into the interrogation room wall. "Elliot, calm down." Olivia sighed. It was always the same routine. Elliot was the bad cop with a mean temper. And Olivia was the calm, firm, and good cop. She was getting pretty annoyed at all of his short temper and anger all the time. They fought more often than they usually did. They used to not fight at all. And Olivia was tired of it all....yet she still loved him the way he was. She was still in love with the old Elliot she met eleven years ago. Even if he was a bastard sometimes, he was still charming, handsome, sweet, funny, and plus, his smile was to die for. Yet you didn't see it very often now. She pulled him back when he threw a punch at him, and he wrenched but soon gave up and walked out of the interrogation room. The guy sat there in fedal position, pratically sucking his thumb and crying. She rolled her eyes and walked through the door. "What the hell is wrong with you Elliot?" Cragen steamed. "I'm just trying to get information from this slimebag..." Cragen narrowed his eyes. "No, what you are trying to do, is turn one of our suspects into a victim, because you can't control yourself! You mess up one more time, you're off the case!"**

** Elliot stood there with limp arms as he walked to the coffee machine and ran his fingers through his short cut hair. "Are you doing ok?" Olivia asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm just tired of all of this, Olivia. Like I said, you and this job are about the only things I've got anymore....and I really don't want to mess it up." She patted him on the back when they were letting the suspect walk out the front door. Elliot turned, and hit the coffee cups and made them fly everywhere in anger. He stomped off to the locker rooms and left Olivia to pick up the mess. That time, she got pissed so she went to go tell him off. "What the hell was that?" she hissed. "Olivia...you don't under-" he began. "Well, of course I don't understand! Elliot Stabler is too complicated to be figured out! Why don't you try to come back in that squad room when you learn to grow up? You can't handle this anger by beating up perps or throwing coffee cups everywhere." He sighed and scratched his head. Then he got up from the bench and hugged her. She was caught off guard but then hugged him back tightly. "You're the only one who has told me off for being a sulk and an ass. Thanks." he smiled at her. The beating intensity of her heart increased as he took off his shirt. "So....are we ok?" he asked as he stretched and his muscles flexed. Her cheeks started to flush so she turned away. "Yeah...we're ok."**

** They both sat at their desks across from eachother. Olivia was tapping on her desk, not exactly sure what to do. If he flexed his muscles with his shirt off again, she was sure she would go insane. "Elliot. Someone's here to see you." Cragen called. He and Olivia both stood. And the most evil thing Olivia has ever seen came walking through the front door. "Dani?" Elliot was in awe. Olivia looked at Elliot, who was half-drooling, and half-disgusted. "Dani, what are you doing here?" he asked with query. "I'd like to know the same thing." Olivia sighed. "Well, I quit the detective work, and I went to Computer Crimes. And since I'm not working here, maybe we could go get some coffee?" He raised an eyebrow, and pursed his lips, like he always did when he was thinking. Olivia prayed he'd say no. "I can't right now, I'm in the middle of a case with my partner, Olivia Benson." Dani almost glared at her. "Yes, we've met before." Dani was pratically seething. "Well call me when you get the chance." She gave him the card and walked out of the room. Olivia was bewildered that she would even have the nerve to show up here. Jealousy poured out of her nerves as she crossed her arms. "What's wrong?" Elliot asked. ".....Nothing." she assured. He saw right through her heart. "A-are you jealous?" He grinned at the thought of it. "Screw you for saying that." Olivia rolled her eyes but inside she wanted to scream yes.**

** Olivia and Elliot walked down to the coffee shop on 4th Avenue. She rocked back and forth on her chair. "Olivia, can I ask you something?" Elliot asked as he stretched his arms. "Anything." she half-smiled. ".....Have you ever thought about trying to adopt...again?" She choked on her coffee. "...Why do you ask?" She pondered his expression. It was blank. Yet his eyes were shimmering and full of wonder. "Hey Liv, do you have a boyfriend at all?" She shook her head. He placed his hand on hers softly. "Olivia, you-" She was pratically on the edge of her seat. She'd always dreamed of this happening, but it never came true, until now. "-will never get one if you have that whipped cream on your nose." They both laughed as he wiped it off. She was a bit disappointed but she didn't let it get her down. "Elliot! I didn't know you'd be here, with her." They both turned to see Dani right in front of their table. Olivia flinched at the way she said "her". Anger and jealousy rose inside her like a volcano. She actually heard a low growl in the bottom of her throat. Luckily, Elliot nor Dani heard. "So, how about that coffee now?" she asked with pleading eyes. "I'm kind of having coffee with my partner here." Olivia looked down, feeling a little cut out. "Oh, she won't mind if I steal you for a second will you Liv'?" Only Elliot and the boys called her that. She didn't answer. "Olivia?" Dani piped up. ".....No. It's alright." Dani smiled an evil grin and took Elliot's arm. He looked at Olivia with shimmering, blue eyes, and walked with Dani.**

** He sat there in his bed. It was about 4:00 in the morning. He could never sleep with something on his mind. He decided to text Olivia. But, his phone rang just as he was about to. "Hello?" he pretended to sound groggy incase it was Dani. "So...how was your coffee date?" Olivia asked. He smiled, glad to hear her soft voice. "Eh...it was alright. She spilled coffee on me." She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah, it hurt, but it was worth it to see her drool when I took my shirt off to change." That made them both laugh and then they were silent for a while. "...So, what was that thing you were going to ask me at the coffee shop?" With Dani not being there, it was the perfect time to ask. "........Well, if you were going to try adopt again, I was thinking I could come with you...and pretend to be your boyfriend....or ****be real...****whatever." Olivia heart pumped and beat fast and hard. "Are you asking to be my boyfriend, Elliot Stabler?" She tried to sound cocky. "Yeah, I guess you could say I am." he almost whispered. "You know what? I'd like that." Elliot almost fell out of his bed. "R-really? Ok. Good. I wanted to get that off my chest." They both whispered "yes" and said goodbye. Olivia held her phone close to her chest and fell on her bed. Elliot jerked his arm and layed his head down on his pillow and fell asleep.**

** Olivia's eyes opened. It was only a dream. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. And by fate, her phone began to buzz. She read the ID: Elliot. She read the text: Chavey's place...Coffee?....El. She sighed and pulled her jeans on and her tanktop. She looked out the window and stretched. Soon, when she came out of the building, she called a cab and got in. The radio played: "If you're lost, and you look, and you will find me...time after time..." Olivia leaned her head back and took deep breaths. It wasn't soon after the cab arrived to the cafe. She paid the driver and walked inside. Elliot was standing near the entrance and he grinned when he saw her walking across the street. "Hey 'Liv." He sounded more cheerful than usual. "You seem happy." she giggled. "Really? Maybe its just that the sun and this world hasn't looked more beautiful ever?!" Surprised and shocked, Olivia froze when he hugged her and twirled her around in his arms. He put her down as she stared at him strangely, still a little miffed at his immediate affection. " What was that all about?" Elliot's smile didn't fade. "Well...I had an amazing time with Dani last night. I really needed it." She looked down. Jealousy burned inside of her but she soon cooled. "Well, it was really fun. We started drinking coffee. And then I was joking with her and I made her spit out her coffee! God, her laugh is to die for." Olivia rolled her eyes, angered. "So then we had to go back to her apartment so she could change her shirt because it was stained with coffee spit. And we spent pretty much the whole day out on her deck talking and looking over the balcony." **

** Olivia looked down, annoyed that she felt bitter tears starting in her eyes. "And then we kissed. Olivia, I think I'm in love." She felt her heart tear in two at that very mention of his words. "....What?" She turned and pretended to fix her hair so he wouldn't see her wiping away her tears. "It's true 'Liv. Dani's almost perfect." She didn't want to explode her anger, so she pretended that her phone buzzed to leave. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry Elliot. I have to....go." He grabbed her arm softly. "Can't you stay? I kind of need some company." His smile widened and his baby blue eyes glistened. How could she resist that look? "Alright." They walked inside and he ordered for her. "Eh, I always end up buying." She smiled a little but her heart still ached because of what he said. They were quiet for a long time, simply just sipping their coffee and exchanging looks. She didn't want to bring him down because of her, so she tried to tone up her mood. He started to joke around, and she laughed. He grinned when she got embaressed a little. She listened intently to the backround music as he took another drink of his coffee. "Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always. Kiss you, taste you, all night, always..." She heard Elliot humming to himself and arched an eyebrow. He saw she was staring. "What? What?!" Thats what made her laugh outloud. So they were just sitting there laughing, and pretty much everyone in the cafe were staring at them with playful smiles. "Hey El!" Olivia's smile disappeared immediately and looked behind her. "Oh...hey Dani." He was laughing a little still and seemed a little annoyed though. Olivia felt her anger boiling inside her and she stood up straight and stared at Dani with almost red eyes. Dani looked at her with a strange expression. "What's wrong 'Livvy?" She said in a childish tone. When she called her that, it made her want to regurgitate her coffee. "Nothing Dan-Dan!" Olivia mimicked her voice. Elliot muffled a laugh. She glared at him, and then her. "You, come here." she hissed as she pulled Olivia by the wrist. **

** Olivia pulled her hand away from Dani as they got furthur away. "Ok, what the hell is the matter with you?" Olivia gave her a fake smile. "What do ya mean?" Dani just lowered her brow. "Oh, don't give me that innocent look. I'm not Elliot. What exactly is your problem?" She took a deep breath but Dani gave her opinion. "What's my problem though? I'll tell you what my problem is. You come in here with your white trash face and your slutty attitude and you think you can take my babe away from me just because you came crawling back?" That set Olivia off and made her cheeks flush. She was about 2 seconds away from slugging her in the nose. "What did you say to me you little-" But thats when Elliot came in. "Alright, alright. What seems to be the problem, girls?" They were both silent and stared at eachother. "Ok, come on, Dani. If you want, I'll buy you some coffee. K'?" Dani glared at Olivia once more, than her smile appeared. "Ok Elli." Olivia wanted to throw up. "Oh God." They walked to the table. "Oh crap! I forgot my phone at Boscov's! I was looking for a new tie and I guess I left it by the formal dress section." Of course, Dani stepped right in. "I'll get it for you." she smiled. "Oh, thanks so much!" he sounded relieved. "You didn't go to Boscov's." Olivia said. He smiled at her and as soon as she left, Elliot grabbed Olivia by the hand and ran out of the cafe quietly and into his car. "What are you doing Elliot?" Not that she wasn't all for ditching Dani, but she wondered why he did. He stopped and shrugged his shoulders. "Well....Dani came in and it was like we were going to have a date. And I didn't want you to be left out. Plus, I just wanted to spend this day...with you.:)" **

** She blushed and gave a small smile. "Aww...thats sweet El. Alright." They drove off and parked at his apartment. As they walked in, they were silent for the whole time until they sat on the couch. "Liv?" She looked up. "You remember that question that Dickey answered us about a month ago?...The one about....us....sleeping together?" She stared blankly. "Uhh....I'm afraid to say yes." They both sat there for a while, afraid to say anything. That moment, a sharp knock rapped against the door. "ELLIOT!! Open this god-damn door or I'll break it down!" Olivia looked at Elliot, who was pratically frozen. "El? I think thats a threat. Its against the law to assault a cop." That moment, she felt so fearless. He half-smiled and walked up and opened the door. "Can I help you?" She had no idea why she had no fear, but she was still laughing. Dani pushed past him and came up to Olivia. "You smug little bitch. You think this is sooo funny, don't you?" Olivia guessed she was still laughing a little, so she just kept smiling, not even phased. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Olivia said innocently. "Don't give me that little Miss I didn't do anything. It doesn't work on me. You just had to tell Elliot to ditch me. By the way, Elliot. Your phone wasn't there. I think it was in your right pocket." Elliot rolled his eyes and grinned. Then, Dani grabbed Olivia by the wrist. "I have half a mind to throw ****someone**** out that door. Luckily, someone will do it for me. Elliot?" Olivia simply glanced at Elliot, who was playing with his phone and looked up. "You're right." **

** Olivia's mouth dropped. "Dani, can you stand there in the hallway so you can kick her out?" Olivia couldn't believe he was going to ask her to leave. She got up, but as soon as she did, Elliot closed the door right on Dani. "Bye Dani!" He started to laugh and Olivia smiled and her eyes widened. They both heard cursing, and then it faded. "I-you-thought-Dani-" Olivia stuttered. "Yeah, well when I saw how she acted towards you, I got tired of her. And I'd still pick my friends over my girlfriends." They both smiled and stared into eachothers eyes. They sat on the couch again and drank their coffee. "Well, there was always this one girl who I've always liked." Olivia was tired of that. "Aren't you going to tell me so this doesn't happen again?" His smile spread across his face. "Nah. She's not like that. She's charming, gorgeous, funny, smart, and kind. Plus her smile is to die for." (Aww...can't she take a hint?) "Who is it?!" she asked again, even more annoyed and beginning to get jealous. "You know her." he said, sarcastically. She started tearing up. "Who the hell is it?" she asked once more. He laughed a little, and then brushed her hair back and stared deep into her eyes. Then, with a gleaming smile, he softly pressed his lips against her cheek. Her eyes bugged out. "Take a guess." he joked. She pressed her nose against his, and they passionately kissed eachother. Then her pessimistic side got the best of her. "No, Elliot-I don't know if we-should do this...." But he kissed her lips again. "I'm so sick...of fights...I hate them. Let's start this again...for real." he softly hummed to her. She half-smiled at him. "You never could let a girl say no, could you?" He put his arms around her as she leaned against his shoulder. "It will always be all about us, 'Liv." he whispered in her ear. She smiled, knowing he was telling the truth.**

** FIN:***


End file.
